Collapsible containers, for instance collapsible shipping containers, may be configured for use as shelters. One or more such containers may be collapsed for transportation and/or shipment to a deployment site, for example via an ISO container ship. The collapsible containers may be erected at the deployment site to form one or more shelters. One or more of the erected containers may be interconnected to form the one or more shelters. If it is desirable to redeploy one or more of the shelters, for example to a new deployment site, respective ones of the containers may be collapsed for transportation and/or shipment to the new deployment site.
Known collapsible containers may have one or more shortcomings. For example, known collapsible containers typically have multiple components, such that erecting or collapsing the containers may be undesirably complex. Known collapsible containers may have components that are separable from the container, such as components that may be used to secure the container in the collapsed configuration but may not be used as part of an erected configuration of the container. Such components may be become lost (e.g., misplaced), and/or may be inadvertently disposed of during an interval between an initial time when the container was operated from the collapsed configuration to the erected configuration and a later time when it is desirable to operate the container back to the collapsed configuration. Erecting or collapsing known collapsible containers may be highly laborious, which may require inefficient expenditures of manpower and/or time.
When collapsible containers are configured to be connected to each other to create shelters, it may be desirable to seal interfaces where the containers connect to one another. Known components that may be used to seal such shelters assembled from collapsible containers (e.g., against water, sand, or the like) may have shortcomings. For example, seals used between collapsible containers in a shelter may not be reusable. Removal of used seals, for example when a shelter is broken down, may be undesirably labor and/or time intensive.